Dimension Hopper's Diary
by coolcat12347
Summary: (Book one in the Dimension Hopper Trilogy) When a teen falls asleep during a Marvel marathon at the same time that Tony Stark is testing alternate dimensions- uh yeah. cliche but with a twist


_AUGUST 13TH, 2017_

The sun filtered through the large windows in my room, a bright morning outside the walls of my current residence.

I was having none of that shit. I wanted to sleep all day, but knowing my mom friend, he wouldn-

That's right.

" Uh. FRI? What time is it?" I asked, turning to face the ceiling.

" 7:27, Miss Roberts."

...shit. I jolted awake, rushing around my room to get properly dressed. " Why didn't you wake me up?! I'm gonna be late!"

" It's not my job to be your alarm, Quinn."

" Thanks for the sass..." I muttered, rushing out into the hallway.

 _So! Uh. Introductions!  
Name? Quinn Marie Roberts.  
Age? 16. I'll be 17 in November.  
Occupation? Junior in High School._

⅓ _of Team Study_

 _Current residence?_

Please don't call me crazy.

Avengers Tower.

Yeah. Uh. Long story. Expect me to explain it later. I've been here for a few months, I'm in high school here, and I'm best friends with two of my favorite heroes.

I approached the meeting room door, quickly opening it and shouting to the six people seated around the table-  
" I'm here! You can start!"

Needless to say, everyone looked annoyed. Cap 'Murica spoke up. " Quinn. It's-"  
" Seven Thirty. I know, sorry Steve."

 _Steve Rogers.  
Hero identity, Captain America, Star Spangled Man with a plan.  
Age, twenty-er. Ninety-eight.  
Still a virgin?  
The go-to mom friend._

I know Steve means well. He's overprotective, motherly, and...

Pretty much a golden retriever.

I took the seat between Nat and Clint, sigh escaping my lips.  
"Looking classy, Roberts.." Clint smirked.

 _Clinton Barton,  
Hawkeye  
Age unknown  
Archer extraordinaire_

Ok. This guy.  
Love this guy. He's a loser, but I love him.  
He's like my annoying uncle  
Kate's my favorite hawkeye tho  
Don't tell him

"Shut up Barton." I said, glancing down at my 'I heart hawkeye' shirt, sweatpants, and socks.  
Yeah…. I'd have to change later.

And brush my tangled mess of a bed head- god, my long brown hair can be a pain.  
"Let him have his fun." Nat sighed.  
 _Natasha Romanoff- Romanova?  
Eh.  
Black Widow.  
SHE IS  
AMAZING  
Dude. Nat's like the cool older sister I never had.  
She's sarcastic, witty-  
Just a joy to be around surprisingly.  
_  
"But-" she gave me a look. "Nnnnnever mind."

The meeting went on for thirty minutes, and I was trying my best not to fall asleep.

 _Ohhhhh my god, Steve will NOT SHUT UP  
I get that these meetings are important, but is this necessary?  
_  
"That's all for now. Avengers, go do your assignments."

Letting out a loud sigh of relief, I sprang from my chair and was about to leave but-

"Roberts!" I knew that voice from anywhere.

 _I…_

 _I don't_ _ **need**_ _to explain who Tony Stark is._

 _Iron Man?_

 _An amazing genius?_

 _Are you serious, I need to-_

 _Oh thank god._

"Please tell me you didn't spend the entirety of your month's allowance yet."

"Promise, Stark! I'm not that stupid!" I reassured him, patting the owl purse at my side.

"... Not gonna comment. By the way- Your friend- the uh. Fangirl- called. Don't forget the study group."

"Got it, Tony!" I called out the door.

 _Oh. I should tell you._

 _My relationship with Iron ass?_

 _He's the reason I'm here, so you'd think I love him for that._

 _ **HELL NO**_

I changed into an appropriate outfit to go out in public in, meaning just throwing on jeans and ballet flats.

I hailed for a taxi, quickly hopping in.

 _Look, as fun as it is to be here-_

"Where to, kid?"

 _I'm constantly worrying about one thing._

"Queens."

 _Will I ever go home?_

"Got , eh? Heard about that-"

"Hero? Yeah. I'm staying at Avengers tower, Stark won't shut up about him." I chuckle, shaking my head. "There's another one nearby, she's fairly new as well. Alotta people seem to like her."

I felt like this was gonna be a long taxi ride….

* * *

 _Okay. I've been stuck here for a while, traffic's fucking crazy, what the hell is_

"Hey, move it!" I looked up from my diary at the shout of the taxi driver, raising a brow as he honked the horn.

"The hell's out there?!" He yelled. There were yells further on ahead, a silence, then cheers.

Oh I know what's going on. I've seen Civil War.

"Here'sthemoneythanksfortherideicanwalkfromherebye-" I called, rushing out the door.

 _Did you ever have that moment where you just broke down crying from joy?_

 _That's happened twice in my life._

 _Once, when I heard Avengers was happening._

"Webs?"

"How?"

I smiled, knowing exactly who it was as a shadow passed by. A faint blur of red flew- no, swung- by.

 _The other?_

 _When Spidey went back to Marvel._

 _I freaking love Spider-Man._

I headed to the apartment building, a smile on my face as I walked in.

"Which floor was it agai-"

"DON'T CLOSE THE DOORS YET" a female voice called, a familiar dark skinned girl practically tripping as she ran into the elevator. "Hi Curly Q!" She grinned, dark brown eyes giving off a friendly glint, her light blue shirt had a thunder bolt on it, a red long sleeve underneath; she had jeans on, red sneakers, and a captain America shield satchel at her side.

Can you tell who this is? I'll give you a second.

Yup!

 _Kamala._

 _Freaking._

 _Khan._

 _Ms. Marvel._

 _My classmate and practically best friend, the other ⅓ of Team Study_

 _Age- 15 or 16. Never really asked?_

 _The biggest fangirl I know (beside myself; and no I haven't met Gwenpool yet.)_

 _I absolutely_ _ **adore**_ _this girl?_

 _We hang out_

 _Beta read eachother's fics_

 _You name it!_

"Kam! I saw Peter on the way here, he uh. Had to… Grab something for May!"

Yeah.

Despite being in a study group with them, they don't know each other's secret identity.

"Oh! Makes sense!"

I let out a sigh of relief, walking out of the elevator and straight to the Parkers' apartment door.

I knocked, May- unsurprisingly- opening it.

"Hey Quinn, Kamala. Peter's in his room." She smiled.

Kamala turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"You said-"

"LET'S GO IN PETER'S PROBABLY WAITING" I cut her off, hurrying into the apartment.

 _I honestly wonder if May questions how Peter got friends like me and Kam_

 _We're like_

 _Complete opposites_

"Peter we're coming in! You better not be naked!" I called, slamming open the door.

"Quinn?!"

 _Peter_

 _Benjamin_

 _Parker_

 _Spider-Man._

 _15_

 _Biggest nerd I know_

 _My other best friend,the last ⅓ of Team Study_

 _Easily embarrassed like_

 _That's?_

 _So cute?_

 _The reason I bawled in joy for the second time in my life._

"Hi Parker!" I grinned.

The brunette sighed. He had on a Stark Expo shirt, sweatpants, socks, and his hair disheveled.

"Sit down, you have a est tomorrow, right?"

"Yup." Kamala plopped down, opening her bag. "Did you guys see Ms. Marvel on the news yesterday?"

"She was so cool!" I smiled, nodding. If you're wondering-

Yes. They know that I know their identities.

And my secret.

 _Team Study is my study group._

 _Peter's really smart, hasn't been accepted into Midtown High yet,_

 _Kamala and I just go to a school in Manhattan._

 _Tony's paying for my books, and I'm living the life_

 _My two favorite heroes as best frie-_

 **Snap!**

My pencil broke. My pencil broke while I was writing.

As soon as I sharpened it, I went back to work.

 _I'm currently waiting for Peter to finish his work bc he double checks his answers_

 _He checks me and Kam's, and that takes a while too._

"Hey, Pete." Kamala spoke up. "You live in Queens last I checked."

"Kamala, you took either a cab, the subway, or got a ride here. What do you think?" He raised a brow.

"So you gotta know what the Spider is!"

"Spider-Man…" Peter and I murmured.

"Yeah, I do. It's just a myth, Kam." He looked back at his work,

"But- there's video evidence!" She gasped out. "It can't be edited!"

"It can _easily_ be edited."

I sighed. "I think it's real."

 _Peter and Kam got into an argument on whether Peter's hero persona was a hoax or not_

 _I love these guys._

I lifted my pencil from the diary page, blowing a strand of hair from my face.

"I think that's good enough for today… But I'm not tired yet…" I leaned back against my pile of pillows, Sonic doll at my side. "... Let's mess with Stark!"

 **First chapter's finally done…**

 **Hi! I'm Bubble, and welcome to chapter one, of book one, of the Dimension Hopper's trilogy!**

 **The main character's from our world thanks to Stark, and this story will be intertwined with her diary entries!**

 **Hope you stick around!**


End file.
